Victim of the Mind
by A Slytherin in Ravenclaw disguise
Summary: Ginny decides to change herself so that she isn't thought of as just another Weasley. But after a fateful fall in Diagon Alley, she gains a new life. When she is resorted into Slytherin she makes new friends. DG


_A.N. This of course doesn't follow any of the books, too much and it doesn't go with the fifth book at all. This is a Draco/Ginny story, but the thing is no one, not even Ginny herself knows that she is Ginny. Eventually I will make it so that Ginny has regained her memory, but will her new memories change her? Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Alas it is quite horrible, but still true, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**XxxxD+GxxxX**

**Prologue: **

Ginevra Weasley had decided to change her appearance to see if people would stop stereotyping her with the other Weasleys. She died her hair black and used a charm to change her brown eyes to blue.

But she had fallen while in Diagon Alley, when she awoke a day later she knew naught who she was nor where she was. Two faces came into view to ask her questions, but she could not answer any of them. The couple above her knew she was a witch like them, but did not know her name or family, so they named her Raven Sandra Monroe using their last name.

They decided to care for her, the flyers they put up were not answered and the child could still not remember a thing. When they tested her at St. Mungo's they found that she was fourteen years old, and that she had no diseases or allergies.

The robes she had been wearing when she was found were from Hogwarts so the couple sent to the Headmaster about her, and her still going to school there. He told them it would be fine but he needed to come see her before school started to have her resorted, because she had no idea of what House she belonged to. When he came the next day he had the sorting hat with him and started to talk with her.

"Miss Raven, I would like you to put this on your head and it shall decide which House in Hogwarts you should go to. Then I will give you a list of school stuff you'll need then you and I shall go to Diagon Alley, and I can continue reminding you of things about school. Is that alright with you?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked the young ebony-haired beauty before him.

"Yes, sir that seems fine. But first, I was wondering, d-do I look familiar at all to you?" she stuttered the last part worried of the question.

"Nay miss I'm sorry, I can not place you presently," and he placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Hmmm…very interesting…I'm sure I've seen this mind before, but it is so different now…" a voice in her head murmured. "…you seem familiar yet so different compared to the mind I'm thinking of…oh well…I think the best place for you presently is…SLYTHERIN!" and the hat shouted this last part so the rest of the occupants of the room could hear.

'Hmmm…perhaps this isn't the young Miss Weasley who has been designated missing. A change in the hair and eyes couldn't change her so much as to put her in a rival house, even with amnesia. Could it?' the Headmaster mused to himself.

"Very well Miss Monroe, I shall inform Professor Snape of your pending arrival, and of your circumstances. For now though, let us be gone to get your supplies, and educate you about your school further. That way I can have you back home before supper. Good Day Mr. and Mrs. Monroe. Come Raven, we must be going," and he tipped his hat to her parents, took her by the elbow, and they set off down the street to the Leaky Cauldron, and Diagon Alley.

There the Headmaster helped her decide on the classes she would take, and they bought her books and supplies.

**XxxxD+GxxxX**

**Chapter1: Old Faces Become New**

Raven was guided onto Platform 9/3 by her parents with all of her supplies that she had bought with the Headmaster in a trunk with the initials RM on the end of it. She also carried a tawny owl by the name of Fergal, in a cage. Her parents had bought him for her so they could communicate with each other, and Raven could tell them if she learned anything new.

Once on the train she found an empty compartment in the back of the train and shoved her luggage up into the luggage rack. All of a sudden she felt exhausted, most likely from the emotional stress of leaving a place she had only just gotten used to, to go to a completely new, technically old, place. So she stretched out on the bench and promptly fell to sleep.

When she awoke, she found a blonde haired boy sitting in her compartment, reading a book, the cover of which she could not read.

"Err…hello?" she called to the boy. He jumped a bit at the sound of her voice but quickly recovered himself.

"Oh, hello. I didn't hear you wake up. I'm Draco Malfoy, sorry to intrude, but this compartment was so quiet compared to mine, and it made it easier to read," the boy said setting down his book on the bench next to him.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm Raven Monroe, but what is it you're reading?" she asked politely.

"Oh, this? It's a muggle book called Outlander, it's really good. It's about the Scottish Highlands in the seventeen hundreds," he replied cordially.

"Sounds intriguing. Oh I was wondering, how old are you, and what House are you in?" she asked, remembering her parents instructions to try and find someone she might remember, or someone in her House.

"I'm fifteen, and I'm in Slytherin…why?" he answered cautiously.

"Hey I'm in Slytherin too, how cool, but I'm only fourteen. As for why, I kind of had an accident over the summer, and now I have amnesia…so I don't really remember a lot," Raven answered him nervously. "Bloody Hell! That has to suck, but yeah it is cool we're in the same House, even though you don't look too familiar. But I can help you around, so don't worry…" they were interrupted by the compartment door being thrown open and three people standing in the doorway.

"Bloody hell, I thought I heard her voice, I could have sworn I heard it Harry," a red-haired boy said after looking at the pair in the compartment.

"Ron, it's okay, if she came back to Hogwarts I promise we'll find her," the dark-haired boy called Harry told the red-haired one.

"Malfoy, have you seen my sister at all? Please tell me you have…please," the boy pleaded to Draco.

"Why should I tell you if I've seen your sister Weasel? She doesn't concern me," he told him with a smirk.

"Malfoy be considerate for once, Ginny ran away and Ron thought he heard her voice, so he freaked and came here where he thought he heard it come from," a girl with bushy brown hair spoke up from behind the two boys.

"Granger, if she ran away it must mean she didn't want to be with you anymore, so why try to find her," he drawled lazily with a short bark of a laugh.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Ron yelled and went to attack the boy, but stopped when Raven stepped in front of him.

"You should leave," she whispered, "it wasn't right of Draco to speak ill of your sister, but fighting won't solve it. Whoever your sister is, she isn't here, so you don't need to look here anymore, maybe you'll find her elsewhere in the train. Goodbye," she finished, her voice no longer sounded like Ginny's but now seemed to be tainted by a French accent that she provided subconsciously. She sat back down on the bench and curled into a ball for warmth, the three people from the door took her advice and left.

"Hey Raven, are you okay?" Draco asked sitting next to her, hand moving soothingly along her back.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't believe that boy, he was so worried about his sister, I wish someone would worry about me like that. I really wish I could remember though," she whispered still in the same French accented voice.

Draco sat on the bench and pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

**XxxxD+GxxxX**

**Arriving at the Castle:**

The train was about to arrive at Hogsmeade station so all of the students changed into their school robes, Raven and Draco each took turns changing in the room while the other waited out in the hallway.

When they were dressed Draco told her about some of the things that would happen tonight and what to do when exiting the train, even though he would be by her side the entire time.

When they exited the train and headed to the carriages, Raven almost screamed and ran away terrified, instead she hid behind Draco. "W-what are t-those things?" she stuttered quietly.

"What do you mean? Oh, you mean the horses in front of the carriages?" he asked and continued with a nod from her, "Those are thresterals, most people can't see them though. Only people who've seen someone d…never mind though, they're harmless," he told her and pulled her out from behind him, and pushed her into the carriage in front of them. Inside the carriage sat three more Slytherins, all of them guys, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

"Hello boys, good to see you survived without me for once," Draco commented upon seeing them.

"Well Crabbe and Goyle here, started to freak out at first, but my presence calmed them down. So you can thank me for keeping your bodyguards in tact," Blaise replied quite full of himself.

"Good for you Zabini, now I would like to introduce you to Raven Monroe. A fourth year Slytherin, but she has amnesia, so we have to jog her memory somehow," Draco told the boys after giving Blaise a pat on the back.

Raven and Draco sat down across from Crabbe and Goyle, Raven in the middle of Draco and Blaise.

"Hmm…that sucks, but she's quite cute. Maybe I can jog her memory, the sight of me could do so quite easily for most girls," Blaise told her and kissed her exposed neck.

Raven giggled and complained of being ticklish, so Blaise stopped and they talked with her about things she could remember.

Once inside at dinner Raven became very quiet and shy, it seemed as if everything around her intimidated her. She stayed by Draco's side and when they sat at the table she kept her head down, avoiding the gazes of the three Gryffindors across the room.

Throughout the sorting ceremony the guys tried to help her out making fun of the size of the first years and commenting on how it was impossible that they were ever that size. Raven started to come out of her shell as the sorting ceremony came to a close, and when Dumbledore stood up to talk she was back to being her usual bubbly self.

The entire room fell quiet as he made his speech, welcoming back everyone and setting down base rules for the first years. She listened intently ignoring Blaise's efforts to entice her and paid attention to everything the Headmaster said, and every so often leaning over to Blaise hitting him lightly and making him move away from her because he would try to bring her more towards him.

When his speech was over he introduced the school to their newest DADA teacher; Rose Du Bois from France.

"Ooh a hot chick for a teacher finally, who would've guessed," Blaise told Draco after Madame Du Bois was introduced.

"Certainly not you, even though you've been waiting for one for the longest time. Now quit bugging Raven I can tell she's about ready to slap you quite hard," Draco told his friend with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry love…" he said but right at that instant the tables filled with food signifying the start of dinner.

The group ate with a gusto, satisfied by the deliciousness of the food before them. After dinner was over the Headmaster released them with a "Good night and don't let the bedbugs bite".

The Prefects and Heads took care of the First Years leading them to their Houses. Draco instead of helping took Raven's arm and led her and his friends to the Slytherin House. He already knew the password thanks to his prefect status, so he led the group into common room.

They showed Raven where her room was, and where theirs were so if she needed any help at all she could easily find them. Then Raven gave Blaise and Draco both kisses on their cheeks and went to her dorm.

Once there she found her trunk at the foot of one of the beds, so she went to it and started to unpack. After unpacking she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.

**XxxxD+GxxxX**

_Hate it? Love it? Press the pretty button and review! _


End file.
